vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruphas Mafahl
Summary Ruphas Mafahl is the main protagonist of "Yasei no Last Boss ga arawareta". She was the Overlord and Ruler of the World of Midgard before the Seven Heroes betrayed and defeated her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A | At least 6-A | 5-B Name: Ruphas Mafahl, Saphur, Lufasu Mafaalu, Alcor, The Star that Brings Death, "The Wild Last Boss" Origin: Yasei no Last Boss ga Arawareta Gender: Female Age: 475 Classification: Flugel, Black-Winged Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Power Nullification, Perception Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Crushed the will of 7 millions warriors who stood to confront her), Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses (Has flawless vision which lets her even see birds when moving at high speeds. Can hear things 300m away), Longevity (Flugels have a lifespan of 1,500 years), Transmutation, Photographic Memory, Extrasensory Perception, Telekinesis, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Multiple Personalities, Damage Reduction (Overcoat of the Seven Luminaries Reduced 50% of Damage of All Attributes), Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Creation, Pressure Points, Fear Manipulation (With Coercion she can cause her opponents to shake in fear), Social Influencing, Vibration Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Damage Boost, Healing, Absorption, Resurrection, Probability Manipulation (Shine Blow is a skill which grants absolute accuracy. Flash is a skill which gives absolute evasion. Smash is a skill which always inflicts a critical hit), Precognition (Can predict her opponents attacks), Light Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Willpower Manipulation (Can resist her own coercion), Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by Ares heat), Statistics Reduction (Negated Demon King Aura that Reduce attack power), Plot Manipulation (Existed Outside Goddess Scenario), Fate Manipulation (Flugels have a predetermined evolution path by Goddess, a form that one should be. Ruphas ignored that path and transformed on her own), Memory Manipulation (Dina's memory manipulation doesn't work on her), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Can Resisted Aigokeros Madness Manipulation that affect an Entire country), Transmutation (The excessive amount of mana in the environment,Can mutated every creatures), Poisons | Same as before plus Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resistance to Law Manipulation (Broke through the rules of the world created by the Goddess herself), Genius Intelligence, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Her attacks can shake the entire world and cause violent ruptures, which would require this much energy at the very least) | At least Continent level (Same as before) | Planet level (Stronger than Benetnash who was able to destroy a distant planet larger than Midgard) Speed: Infinite (Ruphas can compress her bodily sensation of time so that she can simultaneously attack and defend as if time itself had stopped. She doesn't actually use any skill to stop time, she just moves fast enough to be in a state where time is infinitely compressed, which is no different from having stopped time.) | Infinite (Same as before) | Infinite (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Uprooted and lifted a tree) | Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Continent level (Withstood attacks from the Demon King, who was comparable to her) | At least Continent level | Planet level (Was able to withstand attacks from Benetnash) Stamina: High Range: Planetary | Planetary | Stellar Standard Equipment: Torso: Dress of Heaven’s Empress, Boots of Swiftness, Overcoat of the Seven Luminaries. Intelligence: Above Average | Super-genius (Outsmarted the Goddess Alovenas, making her dance in the palm of her hand. Alovenas created the world and all skills and magic. She is described as being omniscient, the world itself moving according to her scenario.) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Coercion: Since Ruphas is an Angel, she possesses some innate angelic talents. One of them is Suppression. Incredible charisma allows her to subdue animals and monsters and also to plunge surrounding creatures into horror with only their appearance. It is also expressed in the manner of her speech, posture and tone, with this skill, any of her words are heard as depressing, overwhelming, pathos sayings. Ordinary people in her presence fall to their knees and cannot utter anything intelligible, they just moan heart-rendingly. * Esper: Esper is a class of superpowers, with its help you can limit the movement of the enemy, or move objects in the air without touching them. Psychokinesis is the most common form of esper forces, it allows you to shoot objects at the enemy. This skill can be perfectly combined with the skill of alchemy, you can even play the king of a hero or something like that, releasing countless swords, holding his hands in a folded position. **'Psychic Throw:' The ability to allow the user to move objects in space. Even at skill level 50, which is relatively low, with the help of the esper's capabilities, she was able to click tens of thousands of metal shells at once, which Venus launched into her. **'Psycho Compression:' This is a skill that stops the movement of the enemy and squeezes him, causing damage. For example, if you put water in a container and begin to squeeze the container, at some point it will not stand and will collapse under the pressure of water. Only in this case the container is invisible and indestructible. Ruphas can exert pressure on an object that amounts to millions of atmospheres. And she can capture this ability a mass of water more than a kilometer in size, and then compress it to the size of a small mana crystal. *'Alchemist:' The alchemist class allows you to create handmade objects from improvised matter and any other materials. It can be tools, restoration items, equipment, in some cases created can be almost unique and inimitable. **'Transmutation:' The ability to control and transmute any matter at the atomic level, turning it into anything, with accuracy depending on personal mastery, by applying transmutation to the earth, Ruphas can make dozens of blades from it, transmuting matter into metal. For example, she can create 30 swords, and then with the help of the psychokinetic power of the esper force them to levitate, and then launch them at the enemies, like shells. In this case, these are ordinary, but beautiful swords, this is not a legendary weapon, because the level 100 class does not allow the creation of weapons of this quality, but allows you to create weapons with the same speed and performance. With the help of such a transformation, with one click of her fingers, Ruphas stopped and immediately rebuilt the entire Dina Crate, which launched tens of thousands of metal fragments into that, turning them into blades and sending them back. **'Golem Creation:' Creating a doll from some material using transmutation of matter. At a low level, you can create a golem with a power of 1/5 of its own. The class level is limited to 100, and the general level is limited to 1000. That is, at high levels the golem is useless, because it is too weak and its level is fixed. At level 1000, it turns out that in conjunction with all the enhancements, you can only make a golem of level 600. In addition, material, a golem of durable, good material, is of great importance, it will be possible to make level 600, but there are bad materials from which it will not work to make a golem above level 100. Golems can be used as a missing fighting force during the war, which is exactly what Ruphas did during her confrontation with 7 Heroes and their army. However, there are some restrictions that do not allow the creation of Golems in the form of mass production. In addition, each Golem has AI, From level 1 to 5 and the higher the level of embedded AI, the greater the gap between the creation of the next golem. Limit Ruphas at level 1000 and level 100 skill - Golem 600 level. **'Full Recovery:' Full Recovery is an alchemical skill that allows you to restore a damaged golem, fully replenishing it all hp. An inconvenient ability and not all golems can be repaired in order to repair a golem; you must be its operator at the moment. That is, for example, Ruphas could restore Libra, because she was her operator in the last battle 200 years ago, but she could not restore Gatekeeper, because she was connected only with Libra. **'Amrita:' Amrita is the pinnacle of alchemy, water created from the rarest elements (dragon blood, phoenix blood, water of the Uruz fountain). The effect of Amrita is higher than that of elixirs who can revive a dead man if he was not dead for long. With Amrita, it is possible to revive any dead man. In addition to Ruphas, very few can do it. **'Transmute: Sword of Winter:' an additional sword technique, sticking a sword into the ground and activating this ability, numerous blades of a sliding blade burst from the ground and all rush to the target. The essence of this skill is that the damage is done by countless blades from the ground, but this is also a trick, in the mass of millions of “weak” blades, there is one real one, with an original force that is much higher than the strength of all the others. Because of their number, it is impossible to know which one is real. **'Winter Wolves:' a technique by which Ruphas collects mana and creates a flock of silver wolves from it. This is a flock of hundreds of animals that attacks the target. This is a magical skill, magic creating an attack in the form of a wolf. There is magic that creates birds, animals, people. But this is different, because these are creatures made from mana that have their own consciousness, they attack using their own mind. This is something that, in principle, is impossible in magic, magic cannot act this way, so Alchemy and the golems created with its help act. It looks more like genie than magic, if the wolves were slashed apart, losing their forms and reverting to mana. The mana then accumulated behind Ruphas, When all the wolves were defeated, the mana fully accumulated and formed a giant wolf. With a body no less than two hundred meters long. **'The Thing That Shakes The Earth!:' The wolf that devours and kills the Gods, emits a roar, its roar becomes a wave of destruction. causing significant damage, torn apart opponent body until no bones are left. *'Mesaltim: ' Mesaltim is the ability of Aries from 12 Heavenly Stars, which allows you to create a rainbow-colored fire. Ruphas is completely covered by rainbow fire, it is a killer flame that deals percentage damage in accordance with the maximum amount of enemy health. No matter how strong the enemy is, it will take damage, the power of this fire grows infinitely depending on the strength of the enemy. Ruphas is covered with the rainbow flame of Mesaltim and now this is not his only recollection as before, from now on he is constantly active. That is, even a simple touch to Ruphas will automatically inflict damage on the victim as a percentage of his life force, penetrating through defense and resistance. *'Earthquake:'A Skill that creates earthquakes intentionally knocked a significant chunk of agility off its targets, often with a complimentary stun. *'Warrior:' A class specializing in increasing physical strength and fighting skills from various martial arts. **'Blunt-Edge Strike:' A skill of the Warrior class, translating approximately as: “strike with the back of the blade. This is an exceptional skill that does not bring the victim's vitality score to 0, that is, does not kill with the first blow. And the most interesting thing is that it can be used on any weapon, even on a bamboo stick, even on bare hands. Ruphas just uses it on her arms and legs. A single kick in free fall was enough for Aries, which is over 100 meters in size, to fly a distance of about a kilometer, destroying the rocky mountains along the way. And the second blow to him, impressed him into the ground with such force, that created a crater with a radius of more than a kilometer and ~ several hundred meters in depth. The same skill is ideal for punishment and manifestation of incredible cruelty. *'Grappler:' As the name implies, this class provides access to all kinds of melee techniques, grabs and throws. This class also allows you to enhance physical kicks and feet to just the same incredible amounts. **'Iron Fist:' This is a skill that increases the power of attacks with bare hands, in accordance with the level of the class. Iron Fist can be combined with other abilities, for example with the skill "Punching Defense: Weak Point". That is, a blow of incredible strength is delivered to the weak spot of an object, regardless of whether it is animated or not. With the help of this technique, Ruphas destroyed with one blow the technique of Venus, which, when it lands on the ground, destroys everything within a radius of several kilometers. **'Meteor Kick:' A kick of colossal power, which literally blows away the ground at the point of impact, with one blow Ruphas demolished the entire territory where the magic of Auxo Venus acted. **'Shine Blow:' One of the Grappler class skills. This is the skill of Absolute Hit, which cannot be dodged, because it is applied at the speed of light. However, the speed of light in the universe of Midgad, unlike the universe in which the Earth is located, is not an absolute value, here the speed of light is a relative value. If Ruphas is squeezed by the perception of time (and this happens by itself) and fires a blow at a speed of, say, 10% of the speed of light, it will be 10% of the speed of light relative to herself, and not the world, the world is already stopped. That is, in fact, the speed of this strike is far beyond the speed of 300 thousand kilometers per second. *'Divine Magic:' is a supernatural ability different from Arcane Magic. This is called Divine Magic. is the opposite of magical power and possesses the properties of repelling magic. **'X-Gate:' Spatial magic, which allows to create portals and travel vast distances, simply connecting the coordinates with each other. The so-called “X-Gate” magic, this combination of Arcane Magic and Divine Magic. The Divine Magic and Arcane Magic touching each other, they punch a hole in Space-time Continuum, distorting the world created by the Goddess Arovinas. This spatial hole is temporarily connected to all parts of the whole world, reducing the distance to any point to zero. *'Strider:' A class of melee, fast moving, merging with the environment, tracking, hunting and much more. The Walker, nomad, wanderer. **'Void-step:' Void-Step is a Strider class skill. Slightly pushing off the ground, it allows you to reduce to zero the distance between the user and the enemy in one action. This skill has very good compatibility with the Grappler class. *'Monster Tamer:' This skill allows you to suppress defeated monsters with your influence. Or even lure them to your side without a battle. Great chance of failure, as well as the level of the monster should not be higher than the level of the tamer. This skill is more universal and more useful than the alchemical skill of creating golems, because tamed monsters can increase their strength, can regenerate, even if their life force has dropped to zero. The golem cannot do this, if it is brought to zero, it will not recover. You might think that the first monster of Ruphas would be some kind of super cool dragon, but in fact, it was a little sheep Aries with rainbow hair, as weak a beast as possible. **'Capture:' The mystical skill of monster tamers. The effect is to subjugate monsters with a certain probability and turn them into the user's pet, permissible in an inactive state. The amount that can be captured at one time and the chance of success increases with increasing class level. At level 100, Ruphas can capture 10 bodies at a time. *'Observing Eye:' It’s a convenient ability that displays the level, remaining HP, and even the stats of an opponent if the user is skilled enough. Thus, the target’s abilities were displayed. *'Lifthrasir:' The mystical sword, which according to legend, will not disappear even after the world is destroyed. The light sweep of this sword instantly flew out into outer space outside Midgard and cut in half an asteroid in deep space. Lifthrasir is a pair of swords, The longer magical sword Lif was able to slice through divine magic and therefore made it possible to attack the enemy directly whilst penetrating past their defensive barriers. The shorter divine sword Thrasir was able to cut through arcane magic and therefore effectively served as a powerful defensive anti-arcane magic weapon. *'Penetrate Weak Spot:' A skill that adds defence penetration effect to attack. *'Revenge:' A skill that increased power according to damage received. *'Flash:' A skill with absolute evasion. *'Double Blow:' A skill that attacked twice. *'Fourth Blow:' A skill that attacked four times. *'X-Counter: ' A skill that negated physical attacks and countered with double damage. *'Sonic Fist:' A skill that increased its number of attacks according to class and level. *'Smash:' A skill that always inflicted a critical hit. *'Armor Break:' A skill that inflicted a debuff to reduce defenses. *'Power Break:' A skill that inflicted a debuff to reduce attack power. *'Speed Break:' A skill that inflicted a debuff to reduce speed. *'Buster Impact:' An exceptionally high-damage skill that could be used only once every twenty-four hours. *'Flash Step:' A high-speed movement skill. *'Sol Bullet:' is a stream of light coming out of a hand. Low-rank attribute of Sun attribute. Performed by Ruphas, has a monstrous destructive power. *'Breidablik:' The effect of the skill was an area-of-effect debuff on all the enemies. Upon the activation of the skill, it decreased the magic power of all within the area regardless of whether they were enemies or allies. Key: New Base | Original Base | Original Level 3000 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Female Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Willpower Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Adults Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Aura Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Yasei no Last Boss ga Arawareta